O Último Suspiro
by Mrs. Mandy Black
Summary: [ShortFic] Quando o amor ultrapassa barreiras inatingíveis. Porque ele é um sentimento puro e forte, que ninguém pode deter.


_**O Último Suspiro**_

_**- Tiago! O que '**__**tá**__** acontecendo?**_

_**- **__**Lily**__**, vai pro quarto.**_

_**- Mas por que, meu amor?**_

_**- **__**Lily**__**, agora! E leva o Harry com você!**_

_**- Mas...**_

_**- AGORA LILY! FOMOS TRAÌDOS! NÃO PERCEBE!**_

_**- Mas e você, Tiago! EU NÃO VOU A LUGAR ALGUM SEM VOCÊ!**_

_**Num impulso, o moreno se aproxima da ruiva e rouba-lhe os lábios. Um beijo doce e calmo, apesar do desespero do momento. Ambos sabiam que podia ser a última vez que se tocavam. Os passos da rua se aproximavam cada vez mais. Já se podia ouvir o farfalhar da capa de quem quer que estivesse do outro lado. E eles sabiam quem era. Tinham toda a certeza de quem era.**_

_**Lílian**__** subiu correndo ao andar de cima, com o filho pequeno no colo, como mandara seu marido. Maldita hora que escolheram aquele verme como fiel do segredo. Nunca fora com a cara dele em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim seguiu o conselho de Sirius. Afinal, eles eram amigos de Tiago. Nunca se perdoaria por não ter ouvido a voz da razão. Sempre fora tão **__**inteligente! E o pior: aceitara o rato como fiel enquanto se escondia de um amigo que nunca lhe dera as costas. Como pudera acreditar que Remo **__**Lupin**__**, seu sempre fiel amigo, os estava traindo? Agora nada podia fazer, pois estava presa em sua casa, de onde nem poderia aparatar. Apenas escutando o duelo que Tiago travava no andar debaixo com Voldemort.**_

_**Ainda tinha esperanças. Era cruel, sem dúvidas. Mas ele bem que podia ter mudado de idéia e ter ido atrás dos **__**Longbotto**__**m**__**... Não! Não desejaria essa aflição pela qual estava passando para sua sempre amiga Alice. Tiago ainda podia vencer. Já o enfrentaram três vezes e conseguiram sair vivos. Por que não dessa vez. Por que não?**_

_**Um baque surdo **__**ouviu-se na sala de estar. Um barulho de algo muito, muito pesado caindo. E o duelo cessou. Lágrimas grossas caíram por sua face, desenhando um caminho doloroso até as bochechas e por fim, caindo em seu colo. Era o fim... Sabia que era. Mas não morreria sem lutar, assim como Tiago o fez. Mas... Ah não! Deixara sua varinha na cozinha, ao preparar o jantar. Como pudera ser tão estúpida? A porta de seu quarto abriu com facilidade e aquele ser repugnante adentrou o quarto, baixou o capuz e olhou diretamente em seus olhos verdes.**_

_**- E aqui estamos nós outra vez, cara Lílian. Mas dessa vez, apenas nós dois. É realmente uma pena que seu marido não possa comparecer...**_

_**Ela nada respondeu. Estava tão difícil respirar, a certeza agora lhe sufocava! Mas precisava mantê-lo falando. Pelo menos até pensar em alguma coisa.**_

_**- Então, já deves saber porque vim aqui, não?**_

_**Apenas balançou a cabeça afirmadamente, como uma serva. Não, nunca lhe serviria. Estava apenas ocupada demais vasculhando em sua mente todos os anos na Escola de Magia, todos os livros que lera naquela imensa Biblioteca, além de procurar aceitar o fato que nunca mais veria seu amado.**_

_**- Então saia da frente, querida. Não precisa haver mais mortes hoje. Quero apenas a criança.**_

_**Lílian então, de um súbito ergueu a cabeça encarando aqueles olhos frios, feitos os de uma cobra. Não poderia crer que viveria para ver Voldemort poupando alguém. Estaria ela recebendo a oportunidade de ser a única pessoa **__**que recebera compaixão do temível **__**Lord**__**? Se é que se pode chamar de compaixão o fato de ver seu marido e seu filho morrerem na sua frente e nada fazer. Ver seu marido e seu filho morrerem apenas para LHE deixar viva.**_

_** Não! Isso estava fora de questão. Tiago arriscara-se e de fato morrera para tentar salvá-la e ao filho. Seguiria o exemplo do marido. Sempre um maroto muito brincalhão, com um imenso coração. Ele **__**acreditava que as pessoas eram boas, e olha só o que a vida lhe reservara? Um amigo traidor. Um amigo pelo qual ele teria morrido. Mas não seria ela quem vingaria a morte do marido. Deixaria isso para outra pessoa. Na verdade, não gostaria que essa pessoa em questão sujasse suas mãos matando aquele ser insignificante. Mas sim, gostaria que aquela profecia da qual **__**Dumbledore**__** lhe falara se realizasse e seu pequeno filho derrotasse aquele ser sem coração à sua frente. Assim o vermezinho e todos os outros que assassinaram tantos inocentes iriam pagar.**_

_**A profecia... O que ela dizia mesmo? **_

_**"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."**_

_**Como um estalo algo lhe veio à mente. Como não pensara nisso antes... Era arriscado, de fato... Mas se tudo desse certo, o pequeno Harry atrás de si viveria para aprender a se defender tanto que poderia derrotar Voldemort. Só esperava que sua irmã, que tanto a odiava, lhe ajudasse... Esperava que **__**Dumbledore**__**, ou alguém, entendesse o significado de tudo que iria ocorrer... Assim seu filho ficaria protegido. **__**História da Magia sempre foi uma matéria interessante... Graças a ela, e as pesquisas que o Professor **__**Binns**__** passava ela agora poderia salvar seu filho...**_

_**- Anda! Saia de uma vez da minha frente. Já disse que você não precisa morrer. – disse Voldemort.**_

_**- P Harry não... Por favor, o Harry não!**_

_**- Sua tola – e com um empurrão, jogou Lílian no chão e apontou a varinha diretamente para o coração do pequeno ser à sua frente – **__**Avada**___

_**Ainda não entendia porque o **__**ser**__** tentara lhe salvar! Mas ao o ouvir pronunciar a primeira palavra do feitiço letal, levantou-se de um salto e jogou-se na frente de Harry.**_

_**- ... **__**Kedavra**___

_**Apenas um jato de luz verde, assim como seus olhos. Encarou a morte de frente e a encararia novamente se fosse possível. Suspirou aliviada, sabendo que fizera a escolha correta. Seu filho estaria salvo no momento em que Voldemort tentasse matá-lo novamente. Aquele ser impuro me sem coração não devia conhecer aquela mágica tão antiga, selando um vínculo de sangue através de seu sacrifício. Amava tanto aquela pequena criança. Assim como amava seu marido. Ah, Tiago. Poderiam se encontrar novamente, **__**não importa o lugar para onde iriam. Bastava saber que estaria novamente ao lado daquele que amava, daquele que sempre lhe protegera e tudo estava lindo. Jamais, jamais deixaria seu maroto... Iria atrás dele não importa onde ele fosse...**_

_**Nota da autora: Gente, minha visão da morte de Lílian e Tiago **__**Potter**__**... É minha primeira **__**fic**__**, mas não pretendo parar de escrever... Espero realmente que gostem. Peço que comentem, deixando quaisquer comentários. É através deles que irei me guiar para escrever as próximas **__**fics**__**... Estarei sempre voltando aqui para ver se me deixam um **__**review**__**... Se quiserem entrar em contato **_


End file.
